¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOÑOOO!
by Creppess
Summary: Estos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya [Yaoi(HombrexHombre)] Buenas seres creados por el pacto carnal ¿cómo están? espero que bien, porque le traigo un fic calentito . Lovino no tiene dinero y no sabe que regalarle a Toño, pero se encuentra con una mujer que...


''_CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, NO ME ACORDABA DE QUE HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL IDIOTA TOMATE, Y NO TENGO DINERO, ¿¡QUÉ HAGO!? Ya sé, le regalo un tomate…PERO SI EL TIENE MILES DE HUERTOS, UN PUTO TOMATE NO ME VALE, JODER''._

Lovino Vargas entrando en desesperación, hoy es el cumpleaños de Antonio y no tiene dinero. El pobre Lovi va a tener que pagarle con su cuer- ''_CÁLLATE NARRADOR DE MIERDA''_.

Como se puede observar…está algo estresado.

'' _¿Por qué tengo que comprarle algo?, joder, si es que tiene de todo en su casa…''_ Lovino estaba buscando algo barato para poder regalárselo a Antonio, por la Plaza España de Madrid. Había muchas tiendas y todas se veían caras. Aquello estaba petado de gente. A Lovino le agobiaba mucho la gente, y más si era en masa.

'' _¿Un libro? Si no lee nada… ¿Zapatos? Tiene a porrones… joder…''_ estaba caminando sin rumbo cuando vio a una señora que tenía a su lado una caja llena de gatitos y encima de esta ponía un gran 'SE VENDEN'.

− Disculpe – dijo Lovino mirando a los gatitos − ¿cuánto cuestan?

− Oh jovencito, llévese los que quiera.

− ¿De verdad? – Lovino contó a los gatos, eran cinco, con eso tenías dinero para cinco meses.

− Si, los estoy dando. Adelante, llévese uno.

El italiano miró los gatitos, no podía elegir, eran todos tan pequeños y tiernos… vio que uno intentaba salir de la caja, mientras que otro jugaba con la cola de este.

− ¿Me puedo llevar dos?

− Claro, ¿cuáles le gustan?

− El que está arañando la caja y el que juega con su cola.

La señora cogió a ambos gatos, los metió en otra caja de cartón y se la entregó a Lovino. El italiano le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo a la casa de Antonio.

Una vez allí se aseguró de que el español no estaba en casa. Se fue a la habitación de invitados y abrió la caja. Un gatito estaba tranquilamente durmiendo mientras que el otro seguía peleándose con la caja. Lovino cogió al despierto y lo llevó al cuarto de baño ''_creo que este me lo voy a quedar, no quiero que luego Antonio me eche la bronca porque le regalé un gato__taladro''_. Puso al gato en la bañera y encendió el grifo. El gato se puso como loco a maullar y a intentar salirse de la bañera, Lovino lo cogió de la nuca y lo mojó.

− Venga, mishi, mishi, se bueno. Esto te va a gustar. – se hecho jabón en las manos y comenzó a lavar al gato. Este al principio se resistió, pero acabó cediendo.

Cuando Lovino acabó de bañarlo lo envolvió en una toalla y encendió el secador. El gato al oír ese ruido comenzó a moverse como loco, el italiano sin saber muy bien que hacer apagó el secador y se puso a cantar. El gatito le miraba con los ojos abiertos, los tenía marrones y también tenía un rizo en el lado derecho de su cabeza, cuando se calmó, el italiano volvió a encender el secador.

Cuando el gatito estuvo seco lo dejo en la caja y cogió al otro, este no dio problema alguno, se asustó pero no peleo tanto como el otro.

Antonio llegaba a casa algo cansado. Trabajaba de camarero así que siempre llegaba tarde. Abrió la puerta – Ya estoy en casaa~ − se fue directo a la cocina, vio una tarta encima de la mesa que ponía ''Felliz cumpleanyos'', Lovino estaba sentado al lado de la tarta con un paquete.

− Loviiii~ hiciste la tarta ¿verdad? , que lindo~.

− Eres ruidoso, joder, claro que no.

− ¿No? Feliz se escribe con una l y cumpleaños con ñ.

El italiano se sonrojó al ver sus visibles fallos.

− La pastelería era portuguesa…bueno, toma – movió el paquete con mucho cuidado y se lo entregó.

Antonio estaba sorprendido de ver como Lovino trataba tan dulcemente al paquete. Lo dejó en el suelo y lo abrió, para su sorpresa, ya estaba abierto. Vio a un gatito marrón y blanco con unos ojos verdes que le miraba con atención.

Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron más de lo normal, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y su pecho se ensanchó.

− GRACIAS LOVIIIII~ − le dio un fuerte abrazo al italiano y empezó a darle besitos por toda la cara, este refunfuñaba mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más.

Antonio cogió al gato y se sentó, se lo puso en las rodillas mientras que partía la tarta. Lovino miraba al gato, este no parecía tener intención de moverse, es más, se estaba durmiendo.

Estuvieron comiendo un trozo de tarta, para sorpresa de Lovino no le había salido mala. Unos maullidos empezaron a resonar en la estancia, el italiano se levantó de golpe y fue a la habitación de invitados.

El otro gato había conseguido dar la vuelta a la caja, pero no calculó bien y se quedo encerrado en esta. Entre risas Lovino levantó la caja y cogió al gato.

− ¡¿OTRO GATO!? – el español se adentró en la habitación con su gatito en brazos.

− No, este es mío, una señora los daba… y me dieron pena.

− Lovi, realmente eres muy tierno.

− ¡NO LO S-! − Lovino se giró bruscamente y vio al español con un rostro relajado mientras que acariciaba a su gato. Aquella escena se quedó grabada en su memoria, se fue a la cocina para evitar que no le saliesen unos coloretes.

Se comieron media tarta entre los dos, Lovino se había pasado con el chocolate y las galletas, una vez llenos se fueron al salón y sentaron en el sofá.

− Lovi.

− Dime.

− Cántame algo.

− ¿A qué coño viene eso?

− Bueno… nunca te he oído cantar…

− Ah…

− Venga Loviiiiiiii, porfiiiiiiiiiiiii, porfiiiiiiii, solo una canción, pls, pls, plssssssssssss.

− ¡VALE! – hizo memoria, tomó aire y se puso a cantar.

Su voz parecía un susurro comparado con el ruido de la televisión, Antonio tenía los ojos cerrados, los gatitos le miraban con atención _''parece que mis clases en la ducha han servido de algo''_.

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que la tele no tenía volumen, los gatos estaban hechos un ovillo y Antonio le miraba con dulzura.

− Tienes una voz muy bonita – su voz sonaba más profunda y tranquila de lo que ya era.

− No me vengas con tonterías, joder.

Antonio le dio un beso en la frente – Gracias – le susurro mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Lovino no sabía como el español podía sacar sus expresiones, sentimientos o pensamientos tan a la ligera. A él le costaba mucho. De golpe un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente.

− Cierra los ojos.

− ¿Eh? – el español le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos − ¿a qué viene eso?

− Esa frase es mía, y ciérralos.

El español dudó un poco, pero finalmente cerró los ojos. Lovino le dio un rápido beso.

− E-esto es porque es tu cumpleaños, y solo te regalé una cosa, no pienses mal, joder…− el italiano estaba completamente rojo, no sabía muy bien a que había venido aquel beso.

El español abrazó a Lovino y se quedó un rato sin decir palabra, hasta que finalmente dijo:

− Eres tan lindo – una mano se deslizó por la nuca del italiano haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Antonio lo abrazaba fuertemente para que Lovino no pusiese escaparse.

− No lo soy… − el italiano ofrecía alguna que otra resistencia, pero al ver la cara del español cedía −… Ti… amo…

El español soltó a Lovino y le agarro de los hombros, este estaba algo asustado, puesto que al español casi no se le veían las pupilas.

− ¿Qué… has dicho?

− No pienso repetirlo. – Apartó la miraba, sentía que sus mejillas ardían.

Antonio cogió su cara y le dio un beso profundo, el italiano no se pudo resistir. La lengua intrusa se movía con agilidad dentro de su boca haciéndole olvidar todo.

El español empujo suavemente al italiano hasta que lo estiró en el sofá. Lovino le maldecía alguna que otra vez, pero Antonio contrarrestaba con ''vengaaa, que es mi cumple''.

Las manos de Antonio se deslizaban por el tronco de Lovino, buscando algún lugar en donde atacar, el italiano se quito la camisa haciendo que el proceso avanzara más rápido. El español nunca había visto a Lovino desnudándose por su cuenta, eso hizo que su mecha se encendiera.

Una mano se deslizó dentro de los calzoncillos de Lovino, provocando la salida de varios insultos y gemidos. Aquella mano acariciaba su órgano muy gentilmente. El italiano en un ataque de ira comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Toño, este se sorprendió y le siguió el juego.

− Hoy estás muy raro – dijo Antonio cuando estuvo sin camiseta.

− Es… tu regalo…

− No necesito regalo siempre y cuando si tu estés conmigo.

El corazón de Lovi dio un gran salto, no se esperaba aquel ataque.

La mano se deslizó a la zona trasera, un dedo llamaba a la puerta, pero esta estaba algo nerviosa y le daba vergüenza abrir.

Toño lamió el rizo de Lovi, haciendo que este temblase.

− I-idiota, el rizo no…

El español al oír aquellas palabras siguió lamiéndolo. El dedo volvió a llamar a la puerta, esta abrió con total alegría.

Lovino se estremeció al sentir que algo se movía dentro de él, su pistolita cada vez estaba más cargada y si le seguían lamiendo el rizo iba a disparar.

− Antonio… yo… ya… − avergonzado de lo que iba a decir se tapó la cara con las manos. El español dejó de lamer el rizo y empujó las piernas del italiano para poder quitarle aquellos molestos pantalones. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sin pantalones empezaron a jugar.

El dedito se despidió de la puerta, esta se quedó triste al encontrarse sola, pero pistolita vino a hacerle una visita.

Lovino se aferraba al sofá, Antonio entró sin dolor, pero aquella extraña sensación era molesta. Un dedito trazó el contorno de la figura del italiano, haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Antonio comenzó a moverse, el interior de Lovi estaba increíblemente caliente y apretado, haciendo que le entrasen más ganas de moverse. Podía ver la cara sonrojada del italiano, le hecho las piernas para atrás, así podría entrar fácilmente.

Lovi sentía con más claridad los movimientos de Toño, era una molesta y placentera sensación que llenaba el fondo de su ser. La marcha aumentó. La pistolita rozaba los puntos más internos del italiano, haciendo que soltara sonidos embarazosos.

Toño sentía que aquello se humedecía más, era más fácil el desplazamiento de su miembro. Aquello se empezaba a calentar, su marcha aumentaba y sentía que no podía parar.

El calor corría por todo su cuerpo, aquellas estocadas llegaban hasta el final del inmenso túnel haciendo que gotas de sudor aparecieran por todo su cuerpo y el volumen de los gemidos aumentara.

Calor, calor, calor, sentía que no aguantaría más, veía como el miembro de Lovino gritaba que lo frotaran, y así lo hizo.

Ambos movimientos le estaban volviendo loco, no podría aguantar mucho más, lo mismo iba para Toño, sus estocadas se hacían más profundas y seguidas.

− Te amo – susurro al borde del clímax.

− T-ti a… ¡mo!

Todo estaba caliente y pegajoso, sus corazones estaban acelerados. El español salió del italiano y le dijo:

− Esa fue una canción bonita – fue atacado por un montón de golpes, insultos y cojines.


End file.
